In recent times, mobile phones are being widely utilized for communication. Low cost feature phones that only support voice and text communication are mostly used for communicating with each other. A short message service (SMS) is utilized for the text communication in a feature phone. Also, the feature phone does not support access to internet. Consequently, a feature phone user is refrained from transmitting and receiving electronic mails.
Typically, an electronic mail user can send an electronic mail to users having suitable electronic devices. However, the feature phone user is unable to receive the electronic mail due to limited facilities of the feature phone. Further, the feature phone user is unable to communicate with a group of users simultaneously.
In the light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for a method and a system for group communication across electronic mail users and feature phone users.